My Fellow Americans
by garret.santiago
Summary: I series of reactions to Raul Menendez taking over the United States Drone Fleet.


**Authors Notes: I don't know a single damn thing about the Navy or the military. I just did a little research for this story and that's all! This is my first story by the way, I could give a less damn about what you think of it. I just mashed this up and did some editing and came up with this. I honestly hope you find it interesting.**

Nathaniel Adams, the Captain of the USS George Washington, looked at the screen of an image of the USS Barack Obama. Which was under attack by terrorist that were working for Raul Menendez. It was the latest image of the ship under fire and he could already feel the tension and all the worry that the rest of the crew was giving off.

Adams looked around the control room and saw all of the worried looks on everyone's faces. The last time he saw those looks were when he was in New York over 25 years ago during the September 11th attacks that shook everyone's hearts, and now our hearts were being shaken again with the dire situation that our country was in.

Know one realized it but the Captain was a bit scared himself. Terrorist attacks always shook everyone's hearts to the pulp to were even the leaders were afraid as well, the fear that made them so paranoid that they broke the peoples constitutional rights with the now repealed Patriot Act.

"Sir!" said an officer at one the near by stations. "Sir we've got unauthorized Drone Launches! All our Drones are launching without our command!"

Adams mouth dropped as he swiftly walked over the crewmen at the station. "What's?" asked the Captain.

"Sir, the Drones are launching by themselves, were not authorizing them" said the Petty Officer as he looked at him with a look in his eyes

"Can you call them back?" asked the Captain. Officer Logan pressed a couple of buttons and nodded.

"No sir, they're not responding." Adams closed his eyes and thought real quick.

"Can you self-destruct them?" he asked. The Petty Officer pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and nodded again.

"No sir, I can't, we've lost control of the Drones" he said again with the tone that signaled he was afraid of about was to come.

"Where are the Drones headed?"

Logan looked at the Captains eyes with fear in his eyes and spoke. "The Barack Obama"

Captain Adams eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He turned around and pointed to the communications officer. "Give me the Pentagon on the line" he said as he picked up the phone to speak to whoever was at the Pentagon right now.

General Kevin, the Chief of Staff of the Air Force, looked at the monitor in the in the command center of the Pentagon, hearing the reports of from the staff of the status of the USS Barack Obama. It had been 15 minutes since the ship was first reported to be under attack and they were already hearing reports of other nearby Frigates and Carriers being attacked by Cordis Die followers. They had already notified the President and Air Force One was already transporting her to the bunker in Los Angeles, were she was to meet the French President in a Hotel bunker that was they were suppose to seek refuge in.

"Sir!" said one of the nearby staff who was at a station just nearby. "Sir, we have unauthorized Drone launches from the USS George Washington" Kevin looked at the man in by the station. He was holding a phone on his shoulder and with worried look on his face.

"What do you mean unauthorized Drone launches?" asked the General with a serious tone.

The man with the phone swallowed and spoke again. "I just received word from the Captain of the George Washington that their Drones just launched on their own"

"On their own?" said Kevin as he grabbed the phone from his hand. "This is General Kevin of the Joint Chiefs, what's your situation?"

"Sir, our Drones just launched out of know were and we did not authorize them. We tried calling them back but they would not respond. We cannot even self-destruct them!" said what he presumed was the Captain.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know sir, I was just notified a few seconds ago about their launches. We tried calling them back and self-destructing them but they didn't respond! They're completely shut off from our mainframe!"

"Sir, we got several bogeys entering the Obama's airspace" said a female officer from across the room.

Kevin put the phone on his shoulder. "Put it on screen!" he yelled.

A second later a screen of the Obama's radar appeared on screen. General Kevin's eyes widened as he realized that a dozen Drones were heading for the Barack Obama.

_Oh my God._

"General Kevin, General Kevin are you still there?" yelled the Captain over the phone. General Kevin heard his yelling from the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes Captain, I'm still here," said Kevin.

"The Drones are heading for the Barack Obama. I repeat, the Drones are heading for the Barack Obama!" yelled the Captain over the phone, causing his ears to hurt from all the screeching.

"I know that," said the General.

"What?"

"I'm looking at the Obama's air space right now. They're already about to attack. Can you deploy your F-22s to pursue them?

"No sir, they're too far along to pursue, the Drones are moving at supersonic speeds that are too fast for F-22s."

"Do you have any F-23s aboard" Kevin asked.

"No sir, we haven't been issued with them yet."

Kevin sighed as he realized that there was nothing that the George Washington could do to stop the Drones. "Very well Captain. You're dismissed"

"But-

Kevin hung up and put the phone down as he looked at the screen of the Obama's airspace. In about 15 seconds or less, the Barack Obama was about to be invaded by the most powerful military force on the planet. The United States Drone Fleet.

_Jesus Christ_ thought Kevin, realizing what was about to happen and the horrible shit that was about to go down._ May God help us._

Commander David Mason stood on the platform that began to rise to the deck of the USS Barack Obama. Mason looked out into the ocean in awe as he saw a dozen ships of the United States Navy under attack by God knows how many terrorists.

"Attention all on this channel, this is Commander David Mason. Our defense network has been compromised!" he warned to anyone who was listening. "All hands, prep for evac. Abandon ship!" he said as terrorist on the bridge began shooting at Mason and his fellow allies.

"I say again, abandon ship!" said Mason as he dove for cover behind a broken Jet part. He and other marines rose up and shot at multiple terrorists making them fall from death.

A square screen appeared at the top left corner of his sunglasses HUD as he shot the last Cuban mercenary in the head with his rifle. Mason looked at the screen and realized with horror that at least a dozen or more aerial vehicles heading towards the Barack Obama. The Drones were already on their way here.

The screen at the corner changed into video feed which showed a plane fly towards the sky. Dammit, it was Menendez.

"Were too late!" he said to the channel as he ran towards a nearby control post. "Tac Command, Menendez is already in the air!" he said, as dozens of Drones appeared from above and roared past the ship.

"He has total control over our Drone Fleet!" he yelled over the comms as he ducked for cover against the firing mercenaries.

"I need a VTOL prepped and ready!" he said over the comms ducking his head behind a broken Jet wing.

"Confirmed, are security team are moved to secure to protect remaining air assets," replied an officer over the radio.

David Mason cornered his gun above cover and shot a mercenary in the face. He saw a terrorist with an RPG and he quickly took him down with his precise aiming. He shot a few more terrorists till and passed a few crashed VTOLs. He sprinted towards the evac which was awaiting him and whoever was left on the deck of the Barack Obama.

David climbed aboard the VTOL and saw a pilot awaiting him onboard. The pilot looked at him and was about to ask if he was one of the only ones on board only to be shot by a terrorist. Who was only to be met by a bullet to the chest and kicked off the VTOL.

Mason sat down in one of the empty pilot chairs and pressed the button to take off in the air as he spoke, "This is his end game. He's about to unleash Drones against cities across the globe!" he said to any one who might now have been listening as they were probably dead from the wrath of the Drones.

The Baseball attendees stared in suspense as they watched the batter walk up to home plate. It all depended on him now. One hit and the Yankees would win against the Rangers. It now depended on the current batter right now.

The pitcher went into his pitching stance and threw the ball at the batter only to be met by a huge hit that made the crowd go wild. The ball flew high up in the air and people cheered as they realized that it was about to leave the stadium.

The citizens stared in awe as they watched the ball fly overhead when there moment was interrupted by a sudden voice from the giant monitor at the corner of the field.

"My fellow Americans,"

Everyone's attention drew to the screen as they saw President Bosworth of all people on the screen. Their hearts stopped as she remained silent so everyone could look at the screen to hear what she had to say to the nation.

"My fellow Americans, a grave and catastrophic event has just occurred within our military that has driven us into DEFCONIII. The terrorist known as Raul Menendez, better known to you as Odysseus, has broken into our military hardware and has taken over our entire military Drone Fleet. The Joint Chief staff and me have been negotiating with the Chinese and we have both agreed to pledge our forces against this common enemy. May God be by our side, and may God bless the United States of America."

The screen went to black as the message ended as everyone took in what they all just witnessed. All of the adults in the stadium were silent of the message while the children were confused at the sudden interruption.

Authors Notes: In the part with David Mason, you'll notice that I wrote "Who was only to be met by a bullet to the chest and kicked off the VTOL". It isn't clear who shot the terrorist. It could have been Mason or Harper. I decide to leave that decision to the reader instead.

** I capitalized "Drone Fleet" because I though it would express more of the power of the Drones.**

**Also, if you want me to write more reactions to the Drone Fleet. Post it in the reviews and I might consider writing more.**


End file.
